All is fair in love and war
by Meme-Ann
Summary: COMPLETE!!! D3 and after through Scooter's eyes. Find out how he felt about Julie, the rest of Varsity, school and life.
1. 1

~* Then Mighty Ducks are Disney's as is everything else in this story. *~  
  
  
I could barely contain my laughter when Cole spit his gum in that dopey cowboy's hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dwayne, we're the new hockey team." Did the stupid hick actually think we didn't know that already? It was because of those damn Ducks Riley's little brother didn't make JV this year.  
  
"He probably wasn't good enough." That's when the blonde haired girl that was sitting with them turned around and made her snotty declaration.  
  
I noticed two things about her at that point 1) she had a severe attitude and 2) she was really cute. Not all done up and bimbo like, like every other girl in Eden Hall. I gave her a small smile and alittle wink to which she groaned and turned away from me. I know, I know way to go Scooter, you've got all the subtleness of a bull in a china shop. I didn't have time to wallow in my rejection however, a scream and the crash of the curtain drew my attention back to the stage where a kid in a green hockey jersey was standing.  
  
"Hi we're the Ducks." Oh boy it was going to be a long year.  
  
Oh, I just got ahead of myself didn't I? I mean here I am telling for about my first day of school and you don't even know who I am. Maybe I should introduce myself and all before we get back to my life. My name is Scott Philip Vanderbilt but everyone calls me Scooter. Why do they call me Scooter if Scott is shorter? It's simple really I'm actually Scott Philip Vanderbilt IIII. Now I have no objection to having a family name per say, I'd have no problem at all if I didn't have to share it with my father. Everyone calls him Scott and being that he's quite possibly the worlds biggest asshole... But I digress, where was I? Oh right telling you about me. Well I'm a junior at Eden Hall, I play hockey, the varsity goalie in fact. I've been best friends with Cole and Riley since peewees, they're a year older then me though. Let's see, my favorite color is orange, I drive a gold Mercedes and I like jazz and blues, mostly mellow stuff. Well that's enough about me let's get back to the good stuff.  
  
I was walking down the hall with Riley and Cole on the way to fifth period when I saw her again. Julie Gaffney that is, of course my buddies were in the middle of stealing one of the other Ducks lunches at the time. That was definitely not a number one way to impress her, hanging out with the guys that are bullying her friends. Not to mention the fact that they were being completely unlikable, it really irked me but what could I say.  
  
My schedule was just like I expected it to be that year, I was in all A level junior classes. That meant that I had very few members on the team in class with me. The ones I did have were all seniors taking junior courses because well they weren't any too bright. That didn't bother me to much though, I mean while hockey was important to me and I really cared about me fellow warriors, I wasn't like them and as time went on I noticed how diminutive the amount of thing we had in common was becoming. They were all about warrior pride and had spent their entire summer trying to figure out a way they could destroy the Ducks when school started back up. I didn't.  
  
It's not that I liked the younger team exactly, I really had no opinion on them either way, it was just once the time came I realized how childish that all sounded. Sure I felt bad about Rick's little brother losing his spot, Kyle was a pretty cool kid and all, but I didn't see a reason to blame the Ducks for that and hold them responsible. It wasn't their fault dean Buckley was an idiot and gave them the scholarships over the people that had been promised them to begin with, even if they didn't deserve them he should have kept his word. Of course I'd never tell the guys that. The JV may not have been the enemy but I wasn't about to lose my friends for them…well maybe for that Julie Gaffney. Who was exceedingly pretty.  
  
By practice I was pretty well set to take my place between the pipes. I loved hockey, it was like air to me, had been since I was six. I'm pretty good too, if I can say so myself. I wish I was a skater like the rest of the team but I'm a better goalie anyway. Might as well stick with what works. Plus the goal tender is one of the most essential parts of the team, don't you think? That was my second year on varsity, I was moved up the start of my sophomore season because their goalie flunked summer school the year before and couldn't come back. I was the youngest on the team but Cole and Rick were already playing for varsity so I wasn't alone.  
  
Coach Wilson was all right I guess, a little obsessed with winning though, But then that's the whole damn school. Students and staff included. Well Orion wasn't, he was however a defense nut, personally I wasn't missing him as my coach, even if I was his favorite player when I was on his team. We got many a goose egg because of my fast glove and swift stick. Oh yeah back to the subject, practice. You know you really gotta stop me when I go off on these tangents or else you'll never get the actual story. Raise you hand and say Scooter you babbling or something like that.  
  
*Scooter you're babbling again*  
  
See, do it like that. Thanks Meme. Anyway I stopped 95% of the shots taken at me that particular practice. Spending the summer at a hockey training camp rather then contemplating the demise of the freshmen team paid off.  
  
"You're looking great this year Scooter." Coach Wilson was never one to compliment, so when he gave me that one I nearly fell off my skates.  
  
"Thanks Coach." I responded pulling off my helmet and running my hand threw my brownish hair.  
  
"Good job and keep it up." He patted my shoulder as he directed the rest of the guys into the locker room to shower.  
  
"The JV dorks have practice now." Cole scoffed skating over to me  
  
"My dad says it's all a publicity stunt but it's going to kill the school's reputation." Leave it to Tom Riley to give Rick more ammo to use against the Mighty Geese. Mighty Geese, I like that, I wish I had used that back in high school. We always called them Duckies or Ducklings.  
  
"Those rejects shoulda stayed on their own side of the tracks." Granted Cole doesn't have to be intelligent but why must he be so stupid?  
  
"We don't have tracks Cole ,see there's no trains therefore no tracks you get that?" That screwed him up a bit, I couldn't help it some times it was just to easy  
  
"Hey don't get smart with me goalie." Yeah when he tries to look big and tuff to me that's when you know he came to the startling conclusion he's a moron and shouldn't have said anything to begin with.  
  
"Come on Scooter, you better then to confuse Cole, he's on our team." Eden Hall the only place were Riley can be both the devil in carnet and peace maker at the same time.  
  
I kept an eye on the JV as we left the rink and what they still don't know to this day is I watched their first practice. I hid in the corner of the top row of the bleachers as they played. Some of them were really good. Their captain Charlie Conway didn't get to play much though, he spent most of the time doing laps for some asinine comment he made to Orion. Julie was pretty good nonetheless and I didn't mind watching her. She grabbed the pucks from the air so gracefully, like a cat swatting flies. She had a better glove then me and she looked damn good while using it. I was not in anyway shape or form looking forward to the JV Varsity showdown. What if she made more saves then me? That would've been humiliating. Beaten by the very girl that's been on your mind since you first saw her in the auditorium.  
  
*Hand raises but doesn't have time to remind Scooter of the rambling agreement*  
  
Oh right blathering again aren't I? Julie does that to me. Well let's see so yeah she stopped almost everything that came at her with the exception of anything shot by number 99 Adam Banks. He was really good and from what I saw of the Goodwill Games was the best player on the team. I had over heard Wilson talking to Orion while I was changing after our practice and Orion told Wilson if Banks was as good as he was hyped up to be we could have him. Now from watching him in person, I can tell you he was better then the press gave him credit for. I knew he was going to be a valuable asset to our team and maybe if I was lucky he could hook me up with 'The Cat'. In addition to that, it was a good chance he would want to me in what ever treachery the rest of the varsity had planned as little as I did. That would make him an ally.  
  
When Duck practice got over I went back to the dorm to unpack and so ended my first day of junior year. 


	2. 2

~* I know it's weird to do an entire story as Scooter but I think he's really cool and deserves some credit, I hope this coming out the way you guys want. Lemme know about likes, dislikes and of course suggestions. This is another story with no beta reader, so please bare with me and being that I never found out what the beta notice is I hope I'm not violating some rule. As always review me please!*~  
  
  
I was storing my clothes in my armoire when my roommate walked in that night, I have to say that since I got back to the dorms I had been wondering who I'd be sharing the only privacy I had with. Luckily when the door opened my bunk buddy was Riley  
  
"Hey Scooter." He puffed  
  
"Rick, I thought they were gonna have you rooming with Cole again this year." I looked up from a pile of slacks to see him struggling to get two enormous suitcases through the door at once  
  
"I think the placement association smartened up after last year." Our captain smirked  
  
He and Cole had shared a room freshmen through junior year, causing loads of trouble but nothing compared to what they did last year when they decided to knock out one of the closets and extend the bathroom. Dean Buckley had a fit, I honestly thought he was going to have a coronary. That would've been interesting to explain to the 911 dispatcher  
  
'Well the headmaster came in from inspections and noticed the gaping whole in the wall. He turned all purple, then the vein in his neck started to bulge and his eye balls pop out, now he's on the floor passed out. Please send an ambulance.'  
  
*Shakes head to clear thoughts and avoids breaking into a fit of giggles at the memory.*  
  
Anyway they were so lucky that the dean is afraid of Tome Riley or else they both would have been expelled.  
  
"I for one am glad you're in here. Last year I had to room with Gary Brown, the guys sneakers smell like moldy cheese."   
  
I hope that I didn't complete disgust you with that comparison but it's true. I honest to god use to make him take his shoes off in the hall, for fear he'd set the smoke alarm and sprinkler off in my room with those nasty things. Not to mention leaving the window open year round to air out the stench. And winter in Minnesota is freezing I'm lucky I play hockey and I'm use to the cold or you'd be talking to a goaliecle right now.   
  
Right I'm off the subject again, at least I caught my self this time. *Sticks out tongue in very immature and not Scooterish manner*  
  
"That's pretty gross." Rick crinkled his nose throwing one of his bags up on his bed and unzipping it "Cole's with Gary this year." He laughed evilly  
  
"Poor guy." He had my deepest sympathy believe me  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't matter though he'll be out with Cindy most of the time anyway. You know man you could use a girl."  
  
'Gee Riley, ya think?'  
  
"Oh come on, you try this every year and every year you set me up with one ditz after another. I'm surprised my IQ didn't drop just for spending the night with half of them." I scoffed tossing a pair of socks in my top draw  
  
"Name one ditz I set you up with." Riley actually crossed his arms like an indignant seven year old  
  
"Valerie Rivera." I noted, reminding him of the extremely leggy member of the swim team I dated for a month sophomore year. The girl was gorgeous, so gorgeous in fact that she got through school by convincing guys to do all her work. That was a bright thing to do because she was such and air head she showed up at all her lessons one Saturday and wondered why nobody was in class. Then she came over to my dorm and said I avoided her in school all day. Can we say duh much?  
  
"Alright Val wasn't too bright, who else do you got?"  
  
"Camilla Lambert." I declared with a sigh  
  
"Hey Cami's Mindy's best friend." Mindy was Rick's cheerleader girlfriend and probably the only girl on the squad with enough brains to walk and chew gum at the same time.  
  
"Yeah Cami was brilliant, unless you count the day she left a voice mail on my cell phone saying 'Hi Derek, it's Cam. I'm just wanted to tell you I can't wait to see you tonight, Scooter thinks I'm going to a slumber party at Mindy's. What a moron. Call me.'." Yeah I was the moron right sweetie. That was my last relationship, we broke up three weeks before school started  
  
"Okay, then find a girl on your own." The dark haired boy commanded me  
  
"I intend to, if I can find a decent one out there." I replied dropping into my desk chair with another sigh  
  
"There has to be some chick some where you're interested in."  
  
I had two options tell the truth 'Yeah the JV goalie is really pretty and I'd love to boink her.' or lie 'No, not really. There isn't any interesting girls here this year.' Well I couldn't very well tell him the truth, but I hate to lie so I did the next best thing. I changed the subject  
  
"Whatever. So did Orion tell you if they're sending anyone up from JV?"  
  
"Yeah, we're getting Adam Banks. I can barley contain my excitement. But I guess he's not that bad, he's not white trash like the rest of them. His dad's some big shot lawyer in Edina or something. Speaking of which we better get over the dining room and intercept him before he sits with those damn Ducks." He got off his bed and walked out the door, I followed shaking my head. That was going to be fun to watch.  
  
When we got the cafeteria Cole was waiting by the door with some of the other players, Brown, Kabine and Labine to be exact. They accompanied over to the Ducks table where Rick of course insisted on making a scene  
  
"You're not a Duck anymore Banksie-boy, you don't belong with these low lives. Varsity has their own table, let's go."  
  
"I'm gonna sit with my friends, if that's okay." The kid said back in a voice scarcely louder then a whisper.  
  
'Great he picked the quiet one out of all of them to start with on their first day.' I thought rolling my eyes  
  
"No it's not okay, you're a Warrior now." That was Cole, being his normal warm and cuddly self glaring at the freshmen with his fist tight and jaw clenched.  
  
I could tell by the look in Banks' eyes he was scared shitless, not that I blame him, Cole was the best known enforcer in the state. That's when I noticed Julie there, she was sitting right next to Adam, her greenish eyes like ice. I knew if there was going to be any chance in hell she wasn't going to hate me forever I was going to have to be nice to the Ducks.   
  
Leaning over between the two of them I whispered to Adam  
"It'll be better for everyone if you just come with us. I'll look out for you don't worry."  
  
The younger boy nodded and followed us over to our table with a distinct deer caught in the headlights look. I felt awfully bad for him, but I hoped I scored some brownie points with Gaffney for that.  
  
"Thanks." He said as I lowered my tray next to him, while the others were still in line  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know how you feel, I joined Varsity last year as a sophomore. It's not so bad though, the guys really stand together you know, 'Warrior pride'." I patted his shoulder lightly  
  
"We have a motto like that it's 'Ducks fly together' well I guess maybe they have a motto like that." He gestured to where his friends were busy eating and throwing food at each other.  
  
"Don't worry about them, I have a feeling you're never going to have the heart of a Warrior anyway, that's not necessarily a bad thing either. Being a Duck seems cool enough, just don't let Rick or Cole catch you fraternizing with the enemy."  
  
"Okay." He nodded again and took a bite of his grilled cheese, I could tell from his expression it pretty much tasted like kitty litter poor kid. "I owe you though."  
  
"You wanna make it up to me, talk me up to your goalie."  
  
"Jules?"  
  
"No Goldberg." I laughed  
  
And his eyes went as wide as saucers  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes Banks, I'm very gay. No of course Julie, tell her I'm a wicked nice guy and stuff, she's real cute, I like her."  
  
"Sure, but the last guy that made a move on her that she wasn't into wound up with a black eye. We're still trying to figure out how she managed that, Portman had his mask on and all."  
  
I was going to ask further about Gaffney's violent streak when the rest of the team came back, stopping our conversation very abruptly. No one said anything to Banks, but I could tell that was possibly the most uncomfortable he'd ever felt in his life. Then to add insult to injury coach Wilson came bounding across the dining hall, with lettermen jacket in hand. He had taken one of the left over jackets from last year over to the local mall and had AB 99 embroidered on the front. He wanted to make sure, that the new player had one to wear to school the next day like the rest of us. I'm sure that was like pouring salt in the already deep wounds of the JV. 


	3. 3

You know how I was relieved the Riley was going to be my roommate rather then Gary? I took it back that night when we went to bed. Rick snores, and not just a little snore, it sounded like someone put a spoon in the garbage disposal. I swear I was this close *holds his hands a few centimeters apart* to stuffing a pillow on his face and holding it there until he stopped struggling. But then I'd get arrested and go to jail and there'd be a trial and I just couldn't fit that into my schedule at the time. So instead I played solitaire for a little, read a couple chapters in Dante's Inferno and eventually decided I needed to take a walk.  
  
The September wind bit at my bare arms as I stepped into the dark outdoors. And I cursed myself for not putting on shoes as my feet sunk into the damp grass. That shows you how annoying Rick's snore is, I went out side in a wife beater, sweats and bare feet. But the campus was so beautiful at night, so peaceful, it was worth braving the chill and month worth of detention that came with breaking curfew. There was a spot by the pond that I always went to when I skunk out and I was heading there right then too.  
  
The moon was casting shadows across the grounds and the stars where reflected like diamonds on the inky black waters of the pond. I was actually about to curl up on my usual spot on a rock by the pond when I heard a voice. It was soft female voice, one I wasn't familiar to me but sounded intoxicating. So I followed the sweet sound to where it came from and there she was, Julie. I crouched behind a nearby bush and listened. She was writing in her diary and talking to herself as she did it I guess. I know I was invading her privacy but I wanted to hear if she was going to mention me and if she did if it was going to be good, that seemed like the best and most reliable way to find out.  
  
"We started at Eden Hall today, it's not really as bad as I expected it would be. Taking into consideration that Portman isn't coming (that bummed out Fulton to no end), Bombay left us, and the new jerk of a coach took Charlie's captain's C. Oh yeah and if that's not bad enough, Banks has been put on the varsity team. They're all jerks, well maybe not all of them. There's this one guy Vanderbilt, everyone calls him Scooter." Now that was what I wanted to hear. "He seems okay, he was pretty nice to Adam at dinner at least that's what Banks told us afterward. He's kind of cute too, hot got these sexy eye lashes and this smile, oh my god. Yes this is me Julie Anastasia Gaffney babbling about a guy. The only problem is he hangs out with two head varsity goons Rick Riley and Biff Cole. They're such losers.  
  
I miss Maine, Mom and Dad and even Mikey. But I'll get use to it here, most of the Ducks are here and I'm in all A level classes. If it wasn't for all the changes I'd really like it. You know me better then anyone else so why am I lying? You know I don't adapt well to change and things as well as well as everyone thinks I do, that I'm not the sweet perfect girl that they all see." By this point my foot had fallen asleep and with my luck when I stood to shake it awake, I lost my balance, fell over and slid down the hill landing at her feet.  
  
"Um hi." I gave her my most innocent looking smile  
  
"How much did you hear?" Her pretty face contorted with worry  
  
"Not much." I pushed myself up from the ground and dusted the dirt from my butt  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Just that I have gorgeous lashes."  
  
At first she looked mortified, the her expression turned to one of fierce anger  
  
"Jerk." And with that she shoved me back down, kicking dirt in my face as she stalked off.  
  
Do you know what I was thinking as she stormed away from me? Gosh she's hot when she's pissed. Can you believe that? I maybe the most insensitive person in the world. I stumbled up the embankment and went back to my room dirty, cold and very happy. 


	4. 4

Alright, so sneaking up on a girl in the dark, then admitting you know what she wrote in her diary is not a good way to impress her. I get that now. I didn't get to apologize to her the next morning at breakfast like I intended to though because when I approached her table she whispered something to her friends, Dwayne, Russ, Luis and Kenny and got up from the table. That was okay I understood she was mad, the thing that got me was the four guys held up their scrambled egg loaded forks like they were going to catapult their food at me if I didn't go away. I was glad the rest of the Ducks lived at home with their parents, who knows what else could've been thrown at me.  
  
Then there was lunch, again not the best time to make my move. Why? Simple, I was busy trying to get Cole to give Ken Wu back his lunch and keep Banks from opening his mouth to our loud, large, blonde enforcer and getting his ass handed to him on a plate. 'Ducks Fly Together', that was great and all but Cole didn't care about loyalty to anyone but Riley so the Duck slogan wasn't going to keep him from pounding our small third line center. Then we'd all get called to the office, suspended from the team of a week or something, another hassle I wasn't in the mood for. Plus I thought Adam was a pretty cool kid, he didn't say much, was nice to everyone, was an awesome player and needed a friend. He'd told me at the beginning of lunch Orion had told the JV to keep away from the Varsity, that included him too I guess and he wasn't happy about it. Lunch did end with the entire Varsity (Adam included) chasing Charlie Conway, Fulton Reed and Russ Tyler out of the dining hall after they gave Cole a bag of horse crap. Which by the way I found pretty funny.  
  
Then came practice, the Ducks were leaving the rink as we were coming in and I'm not sure which was worse the look Julie was giving me or the one my team was giving hers. Either way we were not bonding in the faintest bit. That was too bad, she was so cute. And the JV seemed really cool, I mean sure they weren't over flowing with class and style but they always seemed to have fun. No matter where they were if they were together things would be okay. I remember hearing Charlie say something about not being able to play for a drill sergeant like Orion, then Fulton told him to play for the team then.  
  
Rick, Biff (Cole) and I, we used to be like that. From peewees until they started at Eden Hall, they really belonged there, I wasn't sure I did. I mean money wise I fit in no problem, personality wise, not at all. Not to mention the fact I hated the way everyone was treating the freshmen team. To me it didn't matter what side of the state they were from as long as they nice people. My friends weren't meeting that requirement anymore. As much as I love hockey, I've never been as close to quitting as I was that season.  
  
After our first grueling practice as an entire team was over we hit the showers. No strike that we all hit the showers but Banksie, he sat on one of the benches in the locker room and waited for us to finish before he went in. He was a strange little boy. It was almost like he was trying to separate himself from the group. I can't imagine why anyone would want to do that, but he would tell me later that day why.  
  
After practice I like to drive around, it let's me think. I guess wanting to be alone is the best way to find company though. My Mercedes was cruising down the local streets when I saw a tall, light haired kid with a scrawny build and Warriors jacket tied around his waist. I sighed heavily before pulling over along side of him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Walking." Was the response I got  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"And that's?"  
  
"Edina."  
  
What was it with this kid and the one word answers, damn I was only trying to be pleasant.  
  
"You do realize that's like an hour walk."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Alright Banks get in the car." I leaned over and pushed the passenger side door open and he got in without a word.  
  
  
"So what's up?" I shattered the silence that had filled my car for the past ten miles  
  
"You don't wanna hear it." He grumbled turning to stare out the window  
  
"News flash Banksie-Boy but this school isn't exactly over flowing with people that care about you guys, so you might as well take advantage of one of the few that do." Okay that did come out harsher then I planned it to  
  
"You don't care about me, all you care about is having an in with Julie." He snapped  
  
"First off ouch, secondly if I remember correctly I've been watching your back and sticking up for you against people I've been friends with for years, risking their respect for you some kid I've known all of two days." When in doubt use guilt. *Smiles evilly.*   
  
"You're right I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed out. I shouldn't take it out on you."  
  
"Okay let Dr. Vanderbilt help, tell me all your troubles my boy." I coaxed in a lame Sigmund Freud voice  
  
"Its just that I thought is was going to be great having the whole team here together you know. Julie, Russ, Dwayne, Luis, Kenny and Dean all live in different states, so we don't get to see them very often. Then Portman flaked out on us and my one of my best friends Jesse Hall decided Eden Hall wasn't for him, and Charlie he was my other best friend and he's treating me like I'm a leper because I play on another team. I haven't felt this alone since my first day on the team."  
  
"I take it you weren't born with feathers like the rest of them."  
  
"Well I was actually but not Duck feathers, I was a Hawk." He didn't sound to proud of it and I knew exactly why, I was a Hawk too until we moved. I knew first hand how brutally Reilly was.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was too so were Cole and Riley."  
  
"They fit right in, they're jerk just like the rest of the Hawks. My ex friends McGill and Larson were Hawks to the core, they remind me of Riley and Cole. They'd do anything to win including knocking me out during the championship game. That's when the Ducks really started to trust me, Charlie and Jesse were in the hospital waiting room all night. Now Jesse's moved on and got his own life and Charlie, hates me."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." I tried to console him  
  
"I called him last night and he told be I was a 'brain dead, preppy snot' and hung up.' When I tried to talk to him today his precise words were 'go play with your Varsity goon buddies you sell out.' He didn't even call me Cake-Eater."   
  
"You want someone to refer to you as a Cake-Eater?" I raised my eyebrows  
  
"It's a long story, don't ask."  
  
"Fine." I sat wordlessly for the rest of the ride letting Banks spill his guts to me and I have to say while I couldn't really relate I could in fact understand.   
  
"Well here you go 450 North Hennipen Avenue." I declared pulling up his long drive way  
  
"That's Scooter, for the ride and for listening you're a really nice guy." He called over his shoulder heading up the walk  
  
"No problem." I yelled backing up down the driveway thinking 'Yeah I'm a regular RobinHood' 


	5. 5

I was a traitor with a capital T back in those days. Falling for a lady Duck and taking the outcast Duck under my wing. Okay, bad pun there. Let's just put it as I befriend him. Being nice to Banks was because I really don't like to see anyone down, wanting Julie that was basically for the mere sport of it all. I mean she was plainly pretty, talented, intelligent and a challenge. Not that I'm saying girls like flocked to me like bees to honey but I was a relatively attractive guy and that usually made hooking up with whatever girl I was interested in at least agree to one date. But Gaffney seemed more likely to break my nose then see a movie. Scott Vanderbilt never backed down from a challenge before that and I wasn't about to start then.  
  
It was Thursday, the day before our first game and most of the team was sitting in my dorm listening to Riley rant and rave about 'Those damn Ducks'. I was trying to do my homework while appearing to pay attention, plus praying Banksie didn't decide then that he needed to talk to me. For what I was hearing of the conversation the rest of the team was going to sneak into the JV locker room and put the freshmen teams clothes in the shower. I was pretty positive if our new teammate over heard that he'd tell his friends and all holy hell would break lose.  
  
"Come one guys don't you think that's a little childish?" I turned in my desk chair to face a sea of frowns  
  
"Are you going soft on us Scooter?" One of our defense men asked crossing his arms  
  
"No, it just seems pretty stupid that's all. I mean what have those kids really done to deserve this really?" I stuck my pencil behind me ear and waited for whatever lame excuse Riley or Cole would come up with  
  
"I guess the bag of horse shit isn't a good enough reason for you right goalie?" Ooh angry Cole with a violent glare, that wasn't a pleasant sight.  
  
"Well you had been stealing Kenny Wu's lunch, Cole."  
  
"So does this mean you're not gonna help us Scooter?" Nothing like putting me on the spot Rick, I thanked him so much for that.  
  
"I dunno, what can I do that won't have me drenching their clothes? Besides how many morons does it take to turned the shower on?"  
  
"That a boy. Okay here's what you can do…"  
  
My job was to buy the shaving cream that the other would use to write a nasty message with. How stupid was that? Well at least I was too involved with it, if I ever got and in with Julie I could be telling the truth when I said 'I had nothing to do with the wet clothes deal.' *Smiles sweetly and folds hands like a cherub*  
  
The next day was as hectic as you could imagine it could be times ten. Eating a good healthy breakfast is a must for me to play my best, so I got up and got myself a muffin, apple and o-jay. As luck would have it just as my hand reached out for the last Sunny Delight, so did someone else's. A slender hand, a fast hand, a goalie's hand.  
  
"You can have it." I offered grabbing at a cran-grape instead.  
  
"No, you have it." She argued.  
  
"Julie, it's just juice take it."  
  
"Look Vanderbilt, I don't want the stupid juice."  
  
"Well I don't either."  
  
"Fine." She sighed, then an sinful smirk crossed her kissable a pink lips "On second thought Scooter you should have it." With that she pulled off the top and poured it down the front of my pants.   
  
"Have an accident Scooter?" Labine snickered gesturing to the front of my Khakis.  
  
"I had a run in the Duck's goalie." I grumbled patting my crotch with a napkin.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll get 'em." Kabine asserted causing Adam's head to shoot up like a rocket. That wasn't good.  
  
"What are you guys doing to my friends?" He asked quietly, his blue eyes so wide I thought for sure they'd fall out of his head.  
  
"They're not your friends anymore Banksie, look at them over there playing and laughing around. They don't even miss you. We're all you got left, so don't be stupid and warn them, warriors stick together, you're one of us." Way to break what little spirit the kid had left, Rick. Dumb-ass.  
  
The JV game didn't go the way many of us expected, no strike that, the way everyone expected. Half of the spectators were sure the Ducks would beat Blake with ease, the other were certain they'd lose. Nobody even dreamed they'd tie in the last period. But while the game its self was surprising, the prank went off precisely as planned. Riley, Mindy, Cole, Cindy and I kept Banks from cheering to much and had the perfect alibi, we were at the game with an ex-Duck the whole time. I can pretty much guarantee Biff hadn't come up with that one.  
  
Our game went play by play the way the audience though it would. We won by five and Banksie even scored a goal. It was great, but we didn't celebrate the win like the Ducks did. We never did, I guess when you're used to coming out on top winning just doesn't matter as much to you anymore. Not that we took it for granted, we were happy, some of us even smiling. That is until we entered our locker room, everything was frozen solid. Cole's varsity jacket shattered like glass when it hit the floor.  
  
"Ducks." Riley griped punching his jacket causing it to explode as well.  
  
I wasn't happy about my outfit being an icicle but I could handle it, it was a pretty killer idea. I had to find out one day who came up with that prank. In fact I was stifling a chuckle, before I looked over at Adam, his locker was worse then anyone else's and they'd even left him a note reading 'Duck's fly together, Warrior's die together. Sorry Cake-Eater you're one of them now.' I couldn't help but pity him as one tear rolled down his cheek and he fled like a bat out of hell.  
  
If all is fair in love and war, then why wasn't any of this making me feel good? 


	6. 6

~* I've decided that of all the stories I'm writing this one is my favorite. Not that you care, but just incase you wanted to know. Love Yas Meme*~  
  
  
I silently asked myself about twenty times how the hell I got myself so involved in that situation as I followed Banksie out of the rink. I passed by the Ducks on the way as they were standing by the exit waiting to see our expressions over their handy work. They were so proud of themselves I don't think they even noticed the tears in Adam's eyes. Julie was laughing, for such a pretty girl she was rotten to the core, I was actually starting to wonder if maybe I'd be better off without her. I had no intentions of saying anything to them at all until they decided to yell something after Banks.  
  
"Where's your pretty new jacket Banksie? Must be chilling with your friends'." It was that cocky Tyler kid, I swear if Gaffney hadn't have been there I would've punched him square in the jaw  
  
"So much for 'Ducks Fly Together' right guys?" I mocked the I continued my pursuit of the disowned Ducky  
  
The chase turned out to be a huge circle as I tracked him all the way back to the ice, where he was taking shots an empty goal. I didn't say anything to him, just skated out and took my spot in the crease, and got a small smile in return. We played for an hour before either of us spoke, this time strangely it was him.  
  
"Teach me to block things." Adam stated abruptly as I reached up and caught a puck from the air.  
  
"Metaphorically?" I knit my eyebrows at him and he shook his head  
  
"No, show me how to play goalie, I've been a scorer so long it's not fun anymore."  
  
I knew that was a lie, I'd seen the look on his face when he'd scored a goal that day, still had that child like proudness. I think in truth the reason hockey wasn't fun anymore was because of who he was playing for and in all truth, I was starting to curse Orion for sending him up and Wilson for asking for him and Riley for excepting him.  
  
"Okay, but then you gotta show me how to shoot." Don't get me wrong, I loved being a goalie but sometimes I just wanted to be able to play like the rest of them.  
  
"Deal."  
  
I have to say that was the most fun I'd had on skates in long time. I'm not sure how much my offence skills improved but it was so great. Banksie learns quick too, he stopped a few of the shots I took off of him, of course I'm not much of a shooter. Oh well. But I enjoyed it a lot anyway. After we were done playing around Adam decided to go home, I offered to drive, but he said he was going to blade. I think he just wanted some time alone, I didn't blame him.   
  
Rick wasn't in our room when we got back and it was definitely a good thing for me. I had a paper due in two days and a migraine. A migraine! Throw in bloating or cramps and I was a girl. *Smacks himself in hand* Anyway I digress, basically you get the idea that I really just wanted to be alone. I curled up on my bed and pushed play on my remote control, letting the soothing sound of Louis Armstrong fill the room. I pulled out my copy of Night by Elie Wiesel and came to the conclusion it would be easier to write the paper if I took the time to finish the book.  
  
I had just closed the book and was about to start the report when my dorm door slammed open and Cole and Rick were standing on the other side of it.  
  
"Jesus there you are Scooter we've been looking all over for you." Of course you know it never struck Riley to check the dorms for me probably hours ago when they started the search  
  
"I've been right here. What's up?" I folded my arms under my head and looked at my friends curiously   
  
"We came up with how we're gonna get those little Duckies back." Cole grumbled  
  
"Oh really, how?" I had been slightly skeptical at first but when they were done explaining I had to admit the plan seemed pretty flawless. Very well thought out and incredibly vengeful. The only thing I was really worried about was what was going to happen when the country club managers called the police and had the entire JV arrested. Then my thoughts drifted over to 'I wonder what Julie would look like in prison stripes.' I am a very weak man.  
  
The next morning we all went down to the gym to pick up the lettermen jackets coach Wilson ordered on twenty four hour delivery for us the night before. They were nicer then the originals actually and Banksie had one of his own, not an old left over. The conversation through most of my classes was the sweet revenge plot for that night. The more they talked about it, the less I was starting to feel it was a good idea.  
  
When I got down to the cafeteria that day Rick and Biff had already gotten a hold of Adam and were proceeding to tell him a load of garbage about them taking the Ducks out to dinner as a truce. Poor kid fell for it, I think mostly he believed them because he wanted to. He wanted to think that everything was going to work out and his friends and his team could grow to get along. Silly little childish fantasy.  
  
I could have sworn I heard somebody make a comment about our new jackets as we approached the table, I think it was the annoying redhead. What's his name, Averman? Either way they didn't look to happy to see us, and Julie was trying to burn a whole through my face with her laser stare, she was so hostile for such a good looking girl. Conway moaned and groaned about their tie against Blake after Riley laid it on real thick about being proud. Then our fearless leader invited them all to dinner, 'Eden Hall tradition' my ass I'd been at that school three years and had never been out to dinner with the other team. It was smart of the Freshmen not to trust any of the gook that was coming out of Rick's mouth at the time, but when Banks smiled at them and said 'It's cool.' they caved. He unsuspectingly sealed their fait, with a pat on Charlie's shoulder. On the bright side I was going to get to see 'The Cat' in a dress.  
  
The beginning of dinner was rather nice to honest with you, with both teams talking of piece between our two groups and for the most part everyone seemed to be having a good time. Well with the exception of Banksie who'd been filled in on the ride over what was really going to happen. Then he'd been told in no uncertain terms that if he spoke one word of warning to the JV, Cole would beat him until his mother couldn't recognize him. From Cole that's not an idol threat. But to make absolutely sure he wasn't allowed anywhere with a Duck unattended.  
  
As we were leaving Riley told the waiters to wheel in the cake, my evil friends really had thought of everything. It was almost scary to the lengths at which they'd go when they felted they'd been wronged. I was scared to see what they were going to do to me when they learned of my infatuation with Julie.  
  
"Scooter, they're never going to be able to afford this." Banksie whispered as we headed for the exit  
  
"Yeah I know, hey do you have a credit card on you?" I asked trying to keep my voice low enough that the others couldn't hear  
  
"I do but it's only got like ten dollars left on it, back to school stuff is expensive."  
  
I shook my head with a smile, pulling my Visa from my wallet  
"Alright here take mine run it in to your friends."   
  
"Thanks." That would've been great if Rick hadn't intercepted him at the door, luckily he was able to get away with a lame excuse of he wanted to see the expression on the JV's faces. I wouldn't have fell for it but thank heaven Riley did.  
  
As we loaded into the cars and set off for home there was only one thing on my mind. How were the Ducks going to get us back for this one.? 


	7. 7

I realized late that night, or maybe it was early the next morning, that Julie was as mean and malicious as she was beautiful. It all started with a gentle tickle on my arms and legs that soon turned into a painful burning that had me throwing myself out of bed. Rick and I rushed for the door, pulling and tugging with all our might, to no avail. We could hear the screams of the rest of the team filling the hall along with the vile laughter of the Ducks. Finally the door shot open and we fell back with a thud. We scrambled to our feet and raced out in the corridor to the malevolent cackling of the JV. I had been wondering why I was having a dream about Julie yelling at that Averman kid about a sticker.  
  
We stood there staring at the younger team itching, welted and pissed as Conway made a challenge to Riley.  
"We'll take you anytime anywhere."  
  
Was it just me or did they actually have a death wish? If I wasn't so uncomfortable I probably would've shaken that kid for being so stubborn. I mean where in his preschool mind did he come up with the idea that they could beat us. Did they even take into consideration, we had their leading scorer on our side. It was like walking into the Lion's den with a tee-bone tied around your neck, moron.  
  
"Tomorrow, dawn." Riley snapped shoving past on the way to the shower, we all followed him, making threatening comments to the freshmen. Damn ants.  
  
Lucky me got elected to be the one to call the Banks' at 3:00 AM to alert Banksie on the improvised game scheduled for the two hours later. I must have been being punished for something I did in a past life. I couldn't imagine what it was but it must have been something really rotten. Maybe I was Jack The Ripper or at the very least The Boston Strangler. Luckily the poor kid had his own private line in his room, it would've been fun to try to explain to his parents.  
  
'Yes Mr. Banks I often to wake people in the wee morning hours, to tell them about spontaneous hockey games.'  
  
"Hello?" He coughed then tried again "Hello?"  
  
"Banks, it's Scooter, we got a game at five, be ready in a half hour I'm leaving to come get you now." I instructed   
  
"What are you talking about?" He responded groggily   
  
"Game, against the JV in two hours, now get up." With that I hung up  
  
Six cappuccinos and an hour and a half later, I was sitting in the locker room suiting up. The rest of the team was all set for a slaughter, I was thinking about how much of a bad idea that seemed and Adam was standing in front of the locker looking lost. Suddenly I was getting the urge to puke.  
  
"Hey can we call it even?" I gave Gaffney my best smile as I skated up behind her  
  
"I hate ties, they're like kissing your brother." She spat sarcastically  
  
If I was her brother it would make everything I was thinking about doing with her very wrong. Make that illegal in all but three states. We went into our separate benches and worked out our game plans. The Ducks went through their usual pregame ritual of quacking and I could tell Banks felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. I sighed as we cleared the bench and I skated to my crease, opposite Julie's. I was praying I didn't get to distracted staring at her to stop anything, the I realized it was Goldberg I was giving goo goo eyes to and the desire to ralph returned.   
  
The won that grudge match with little ease but we never actually got to play to ten. The game was cut short by a burst of anger from Charlie that ended with Adam in a head lock and the both of them on top of me in the goal. Now as much as I'd been day dreaming of a opening my eyes and seeing a Duck on top of me, it was generally not Conway I was fantasizing about. Not that I'm saying their captain wasn't attractive just not female, which was sort of a requirement.  
  
Before I knew we were in a full on brawl, fist were flying, uniforms ripping, it was pretty intense. Thank god Orion showed up when he did, I think Cole was really going to tare that lone bash brother apart.  
  
As we were leaving the ice Riley turned and screamed  
"We're gonna destroy you guys."  
  
"Leave it alone." I told him pushing him lightly turned the exit.  
  
The other guys all went out for a pizza after we changed, but I just wasn't in the mood. I wanted to go find Julie, and talk to her. There were a few things I wanted to say to her. I pulled on some clean clothes and waved to my fellow Warriors as they passed me on the way out of the locker room. A few minutes later I heard a crash and a scream, I shook my head and reluctantly got up. Of course finding Banksie sitting on the shower his knuckles bleeding  
  
"Banks, what the hell did you do?" I put my hands on my hips and gave him the annoyed mother look  
  
"Punched the wall." He moaned  
  
"Oh brother." I guess I wasn't going to go talk Gaffney anymore, it was a trip to the nurse of us. That boy was getting bad for my love life. 


	8. 8

I guess good news really travels fast, by the time I got back to the dorm everyone was talking about Charlie and Fulton quitting the team. Riley thought it was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Without their captain, enforcer and leading scorer (whom we were so kindly holding hostage), there was no way the Ducks could play good enough to keep their scholarships. So Kyle Riley would get to play, yay. Pardon me for not wetting myself with excitement. I didn't understand why his brother being on the team was so important to Rick anyway. I mean he wasn't even that good, the Ducks were definitely better. Not to mention the fact I'd talked to Kyle about it and he'd told me it wasn't that big a deal to him.  
  
"This is so great, my father won't even have to come up with a reason to retract their scholarships." Rick gloated  
  
We were sitting in our room watching TV and for the last forty minutes all that I heard about was the JV. It was getting to the point that if he said the word one more time I was going to quack at him. *Smiles imagining what Riley's expression would've been* That would have been priceless.  
  
"You know Rick, watching a bunch of kids having their future ruined isn't funny." I deadpanned, pretending the Real World/Road Rules challenge was interesting me.  
  
"Sure it is, besides we both know they don't have any futures anyway."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm going for a walk." I got up from the chair in the corner and left the room.   
  
This time however it wasn't tree hours after curfew, so I was permitted to wander the grounds if I wanted to. I even had time to leave campus if it struck my fancy, which it did. I didn't know where I was going, but away from that damn school seemed like a good destination at the time.   
  
I wound up at this little coffee house a few miles up the road, it wasn't one of those places that Eden Hall kids normally hang out. Not sophisticated enough for most of them, snots. It was alright with me though, I wasn't looking to run into anyone I knew. But remember what I said before about wanting to be alone is the best way to find company? It stood true that day as well.  
  
In the corner of my eyes I caught sight of a young, athletic blonde. Guess what, this time it wasn't Banksie. Julie, she didn't look to happy, she appeared sort of lonely and depressed. It was the chance I was looking for, the opportunity to talk to her and apologize for the whole diary fiasco. All I had to do was avoid having her coffee dumped on my lap.  
  
"Hey Gaffney." I stopped at the end of her table, where she was staring out the window at the passing cars.  
  
She turned her face to see who was talking to her and her reaction was an immediate scowl.  
"I'm not writing in my journal Scooter, so you can go away."  
  
"I didn't think you were, this isn't really the type of place to do that in. You just looked like you could use some companionship." I stuffed my hands deep in my pockets and shifted uncomfortably. Never in my seventeen years of life had a girl made me feel so weird inside, especially one that had hardly said a word to me.  
  
"What do you care?" She snapped  
  
"I dunno, I just thought maybe you could use someone to talk to. I'm not really that bad of a guy you know. Well with the exception of hanging out with Riley and Cole and umm eavesdropping on you." I smiled  
  
"What makes you think I believe a word you say?"  
  
"I don't lie, I hate liars. But if you wanna be alone that's fine too. I'll just go site over there." I gestured to a nearby booth and turned to walk away  
  
"Alright," Julie threw up her hands in defeat "you can sit here."  
  
I hid the Cheshire cat grin that was threatening to split my face in two as I went back and lowered myself into the seat across from her. She was so pretty, a little ill-tempered but not to bad. Fiery was good and like I said, I love a challenge.  
  
We kept the conversation away from things about school for most of the night. Talking about things that were really important to us like, family, friends and hockey. I learned she had a little brother named Mikey, a dog named Bear after the team she played for in Maine and two loving parents that were still married. It seemed to me she had the perfect little suburban life, but then I remembered the other things she'd mentioned in her diary that night, about not being as she seemed. I wanted to ask her what she meant by that, however I didn't want to push her, that was in fact the first discussion we'd ever had.  
  
I told her about hating my father and step mother, and wishing I could live with my mom and step father in Manhattan. Mom married this other guy when my twin brother Chris and I were like two and she and David whisked Chris away to New York, where David adopted him. I got to stay with my dad, his new wife Sky and later my new little sister Bailey. I really want to go to New York.  
  
Not that things are great there either though. Mom and David split up and Chris picked David as his guardian. I don't think Chris thinks about our real dad much, not that I blame him, I'd rather be an Anderson then a Vanderbilt.  
  
*Scooter, remember that no babbling agreement?*  
  
Hey give me some credit, I haven't gotten side tracked in a while. Anyhow, after the family debate, which I thoroughly disheartened myself with, we got into the fun stuff. Hockey. Jules had played since she was eight and by the time she was twelve and joined team USA, she'd won the state championship three years in a row. That was really impressive. Gorgeous, smart, talented, was there one single bad characteristic about this girl? Not one I could find. Before we knew it, we'd been sitting there talking for two and half hours, leaving one thirty minutes to get back to the dorms.  
  
"Crap, we gotta go. How'd you get here Julie?" I stood up and threw some money on the table to cover my coffee and her hot chocolate. I also learned that night that she didn't drink coffee, the smell made her nauseas.  
  
"I walked." She pulled her lips into a diminutive smile as paid for her drinks  
  
"How long did that take?" I raised my eyebrows   
  
"About forty five minutes."  
  
"That'll get you back fifteen past curfew, I guess you getting a ride back from me." Was that to pushy? It may have been.  
  
"Oh really, you think so?" She crossed her arms and I was wondering if I'd hit a nerve or she was joking.  
  
"Well, you could go back late and get suspended from the team for a week, if that's what you want."  
  
"Good point." With that she followed me to the parking lot.  
  
I'm not sure if she was daunted by the fact I drove a Mercedes or disgusted. Most girl instantly squeal   
'Oh my god that's you car?' With Julie there was nothing. Oh well. It was all good in the end. I walked her to her door. She said she had fun and I flew back to my room with an ear to ear grin. 


	9. 9

I was sitting under a tree on the lawn in front of the main building when I saw the Ducks all come out with somber expressions. Connie and Julie were crying and the rest of the team looked to be in shock. At the dorms they split into groups, the ringers heading into their rooms, the in staters leaving campus in the direction of home. It seemed strange to me that the entire junior varsity had been excused from class, and even more so that they looked so depressed. But it was none of my business, so I went back to my lunch and ignored them.  
  
Later that day I was curled up on my bed listening my Duke Ellington when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and rolled out of bed, turning off my stereo on the way by. I opened the door with a minor annoyance only to find a crying Julie on the other side.  
  
"Julie, hey, what's wrong?" I opened my arms to her and she fell into them. I know it's wrong, that she was breaking down and I was grinning from ear to ear because she was in my arms.  
  
I walked backward into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed as she continued to sob onto my chest. I rubbed her back gently, waiting for her to explain what was going on.  
  
"Are you okay Gaffney?" I pried her off and looked at her tear streaked face  
  
"Oh right, I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes with the bottom of her shirt. "I just came to uh, ask you if, to see if you'd um tell Banks that uh Hans died last night."  
  
"Hans?"  
  
"He was um a friend of the team. They sent a note from the office to tell all the Duck, but um Adam wasn't in any of his classes today, so none of us got to tell him."  
  
"I'll let him know, if I see him before you do."  
  
"Thanks, um could you let him know that we're having a street hockey game tomorrow, at the elementary school the original Ducks went to. At like noon, in honor of Hans and all."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Thanks again, well, um I'm gonna go. Sorry about messing up your shirt and all."  
  
"Quite alright, are you sure you're okay to be alone?" I was hoping she'd think about it and decide that she really need some support. The support of a seventeen year old goalie perhaps.  
  
Julie forced a smile and headed to my door  
  
"I'll be fine, I think I'm gonna call Connie or something. Well it was nice of you to listen, you're not to bad Scooter."  
  
"No problem, if you need someone to talk to or something, you know where to find me."  
  
"Yeah, bye Scooter."  
  
Go a head say it 'You're a real jerk Scooter.' I am slime, I am scum, I am dirt. I mean I had a sweet girl sitting in my room bawling her eyes out and all I was thinking about was kissing her. How low is that? I mean that maybe the lowest thing I'd ever done. Lower then anything Riley had ever done. I was appalled at myself.  
  
I was banging my head lightly on my desk when there was another knock on my door. I jumped up hoping it would be Julie having decided she really wanted to spend the rest of the day chatting with me. It wasn't, it was the other blonde Duck, well the other blonde Duck that wasn't Guy.  
  
"Scooter Cole sent me to see if you'd help him study for his History test."  
  
"Banksie come in for a minute, I need to talk to you." I ushered him in, trying to think of the best way to tell him  
  
"Okay, what's up?" He looked at me quizzically  
  
"I dunno how to say this, so I guess I'll just say it. Banks, Julie came by about an hour ago, Hans died last night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hans is dead, he died last night."  
  
Want to see a fourteen year old boy cry like a baby? I didn't, but I got to. Banks started blubbering like a baby. Who was the Hans guy? You'd think he was the Pope the way everyone was acting.   
  
"Oh my god." The boy actual crumbled to the floor burying his face in his knees. "Hans was the first person to accept me as a Duck. He was nice to me even before the rest of the team did. I remember going over to his store real late after my first Ducks game. I told him that the rest of the team hated me because I use to be a Hawk and he looked me in the eyes and told me I had the heart of a Duck."  
  
"There's a street hockey game tomorrow at the elementary school, Julie said you're invited."  
  
He nodded and ran his arm across his face mopping all his tears.  
"I guess I gonna go find the team. Could you tell Riley, I won't be at practice tonight?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After he left I threw myself onto my bed with a groan, this is what I get for liking the JV. Maybe life would've been easier if I showed more Warrior pride. 


	10. 10

Two days later we were all standing in the boardroom, Ducks on one side, Warriors on the other. Separated by more then just the label we wore on our jersey's, more then the group name we went by. Honestly I don't think I was standing in the right place. I mean I guess I was, I was a member of the Varsity after all, but I didn't think the Ducks should be made to leave either. Especially Banks, he wasn't even on the JV and we were winning.  
  
I knew the only reason Tom Riley was so determined to get them out was so Kyle could play. Truth be told I don't think Kyle would've liked that very much. He wasn't like his brother, he was a good kid. Kyle never wanted to get things because of who his father was. I saw him standing in the back of the room, his expression mirroring how I felt. The future of those eleven kids and our school hung in balance. Both of us knew it was wrong and neither of us had the courage to say anything.  
  
Directly across from me stood Julie, looking as pretty as ever, all dressed to impress. Her hair pinned back, wearing a skirt for what I bet was the first time in years. I was so busy staring at her I didn't even hear a word of what was going on. Riley was standing right next to me talking and it didn't matter. He could've said  
'Scooter your crotch is on fire.' and I wouldn't have heard him.  
  
"You leave us know choice but bring in our attorney." I heard that.   
  
Orion hired an attorney? Damn they really were serious about keeping their scholarships. Why in the world would anyone want to come to Eden Hall that bad? Hell if I had a choice in the matter, I wouldn't have gone there for all the tea in China. Over ten years of schools like that will do that to you.  
  
Anyway, when the heavy pine door at the back of the room opened, everyone turned to see what sort of law school drop out the Ducks were able to afford. Being that every other person in that room but me were too caught up in themselves to remember the JV's former coach. Stupid people.  
  
Gordon Bombay charged to the front of the board room like he owned the joint. His face set in a determined, serious and mean appearance. I knew Bombay by reputation, Ducksworth Saver and Gross was the firm that represented my fathers company. That guy always won and with the incentive if his precious Ducks forthcomings on the line, there wasn't going to be any stopping him.  
  
My friends were total idiots, Bombay basically called them snobs and they smiled! Smiled like they were actually proud of it. I mean I was grinning too, not because I'm a snob, but because of how stupid my team was. Who in their right minds would be pompous enough to be happy that they've been called narrow minded? Just them I'd imagine. I was this *Gestures with fingers to demonstrated closeness* to smacking Cole in the back of the head and declaring  
'I need new friends, preferably ones with functioning brain cells.'  
  
I've got to tell you that when the dean announced the scholarships reinstated, I had to fight the urge to turn to Rick and blow a raspberry in his face. I know not very mature, but hey, I don't have to be all grown up all the time. Not that, that would have impressed anyone, but it would've been fun.  
  
As we all left the meeting Riley decided that, that was the perfect time to corner to freshmen team. I don't know why, I'd given up on trying to figure him out at all. He and Cole felt the need to remind them that we were going to crush them. It's not like the idea hadn't been in the back of their minds the entire time, but Cole and Rick just had to try to intimidate them.  
  
"You had an unfair advantage last time, you had one of us, Banksie." Charlie defended his team.  
  
Adam's face swelled with pride and I knew he felt great to be excepted again. I almost wanted to hug Conway for that.  
  
"Keep him, he never had the heart of a Warrior anyway." Riley grumbled  
  
Gee didn't I say that to Banks at dinner on his first day? I think my exact words were  
'I don't think you'll ever have the heart of a Warrior anyway.'  
  
Aren't I a freaking genius? Now while they went on in their little debate, I was keeping an eye on the Mendoza kid. The looks Luis and Mindy were passing back and forth were unsettling and I was contemplating telling Riley. But I decided against it. Why ruin the surprise? *Smirks and winks* By the end of the conversation, the JV had Banks back and if we lost 'The Warriors would die and the Ducks would fly.' Why did that scare me?  
  
  
~* Only the JV/Varsity show down left to write. So what do you guys think, should I stop there or go on?*~ 


	11. 11

For the next few days we went to three hour practices. Coach Wilson had never been to so intimated by an opposing team as he was the Ducks. I think they were feeling pretty much the same way we were though. Orion was making the junior varsity do four hour practices. The way Orion and Wilson were acting you would think we were training for war, like our lives depended on it.  
  
The rest of the Warrior's and I were on the verge of calling Wilson Hitler. No one knew why he was making us work so hard for. We'd decimated the Ducks already a week before, it's not like they had, had the time to get difficult to beat in the one hundred sixty-eight hours that had lapsed since.   
  
Next thing I knew it was the day of the big game. I don't think I'd ever been more pumped. I was practically bouncing in the locker room. I knew for a fact that Gaffney was going to be playing goal that day, Orion had turned Goldberg into a defensive power house. Well if you ignore the fact he could barely skate. I hadn't seen a Duck's game since our unofficial showdown, so I wasn't sure if he was really any good. But I wasn't worried. I was going to spend the day staring at Julie, nothing else really mattered.  
  
"You better be quick today Scooter." Cole's voice shattered my little fantasy. I swear if I wasn't afraid he'd find a way to get my head up my ass, I would've smacked him. Big blonde ape.  
  
"I will be Cole don't worry about it." I smiled and patted his back.  
  
"I'm not kidding Goalie, you better not lose this game. I know everything." There was an air of warning in his voice, but I don't understand what he was saying.  
  
"Okay Cole, are you gonna start beating on your chest and peeling a banana with your toes now?" I don't know why I said that. I was just in such a good mood I guess.  
  
"Scooter, Cole cut the shit and get over here." Riley barked  
  
I sighed and ambled over the rest of the team and listened to our fearless leader, as he droned on with his pep talk. Which consisted of the top ten reasons for taking no prisoners that day and wiping the ice with the JV. You'd think there was like a million dollar prize for the person that drew the must blood or something. Rick listed the most important targets to the others before we went out to the bench. Charlie, Fulton, Guy Germaine and Banksie were to be watched at all times. Talk about head hunting. Someone was leaving the rink broken that day. I could see the body cast.  
  
When the Ducks came out in their uniforms and touched the ice in honor of Hans, honestly a chill ran the length of my spine. It was all so real now, if we won that game it would be the end of a dynasty. Eden Hall had slowly been killing them, chipping away piece by piece and all they really had left was each other. I guess a part of me didn't want to actually win, but I wasn't going to let down my team either, it was time to show some Warrior pride. I glided over to my crease and yanked my helmet, it was go time.  
  
When Guy got leveled however I was about ready to rip off my jersey and piss on it or something, I know hockey is a violent sport and all but that was uncalled for. I mean they were half the size of us. And the Germaine kid was pretty quite, it wasn't like he's made any enemies or deserved the beating they put on him. They bruised his ribs so badly the kid could barely skate. I really wanted to smack the smug look off Riley's face. Couldn't he see how absurd they were being? It wasn't like if Germaine scored a goal the world would cease to turn. Still, I was a Warrior and I showed my pride.  
  
The end of second period there was still no score, I couldn't believe it. They actually had gotten good in a week. Is that even possible? *Scratches head confused* Well it must be because it happened. Julie was great, but the entire team was getting in on the defense. It was like they were completely new people. Then to make things worse at the beginning of the third period, the other Bash Brother showed up. We were in some serious trouble.   
  
Remember what I had said about somebody leaving the rink broken? Who would've thought it would be Cole? Dean Portman laid him out nicely, though I do feel bad for the guy in the stands that Biff landed on. I'm sure that was not the most comfortable thing in the world. Unless of course the dude liked having a two hundred and something pound enforcer on top of him. To each his own, I always say.  
  
When the Ducks had to skate two men down, it looked as though we'd finally get the chance to score and get that damn game over. But no, stupid me had to go and teach Banks how to block a puck weeks prior. Foiled by my own niceness. Darn kid had to be good at everything didn't he. Pain in my ass. Not that I had much time to think about the ways to beat the knowledge out of him, because Charlie and Goldberg were barreling down on me.  
  
WE LOST!!!! One goal scored the whole night and it's scored off me. And who does the shooting? Goldberg, a freaking goalie himself. I don't know if they were better then us, if they had more will then us, or I simply didn't have the desire to bring home another win for the Warriors, I'm not sure which. Either way, we lost our first game in ten years. And it was against the freshmen, slightly disheartening. Not to mention that it was all my fault.   
  
But hey I got a little kiss out of Julie for it. *Smiles brightly and does a little dance*  
  
"Way to lose the game for us Scooter." Brown snarled as I entered the locker room, ducking to avoid the puck that came flying at my head.  
  
"Oh come on Gary it's just a game." I retorted pulling my jersey off.  
  
"Right Scooter, just a game. That's what this is to you isn't it, a game." Rick snapped.  
  
"Yeah, Rick, it's just a game. It always has been just a game."  
  
"We know you threw the game Goalie, and we know why." Cole's tone was as icy as his eyes.  
  
Threw the game? They really thought I let that puck by? That was ludicrous. Not even Gaffney was pretty enough for me to let a game go. I always played my best, my hardest. No matter what.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I shook my head at them, confused.  
  
"You're little Duck girlfriend. Oh yeah Scott we know all about her. She's quite cute." That was Riley  
  
"To bad she's not gonna stay that way very long." That was Cole  
  
That was the final straw, they'd crossed a line. I know he threw the whole calling me Scott thing to get under my skin, but threatening Julie, was bellow the belt. I'm not a violent person and where the strength the push Cole the ground came from I don't know, but you know what it was fun and I'd do it again.  
  
"If you so much as look at Julie the wrong way Cole, I will kill you. Do you hear me?" I growled leaning over him "Kill you dead, if one hair on her head it harmed. And as for you," I turned to Riley and chucked my jersey at him "you can shove this up your ass. I'm through with you." And I stormed out.  
  
  
  
  
~* Scooter's quit the team, oh know. What will happen next? Wanna know? Tough crumbs I'm not telling. Guess you'll just have to wait and see.*~ 


	12. 12

"There you are." Since I had stormed out of the locker room three hours before, I'd been wallowing in the silence of the lake. Hoping no one would find me, some times you've just got to be alone to get your thoughts together. However the voice from behind me know was a welcomed one.  
"I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Why aren't you out with your team, you've got a victory to celebrate." I asked as the trim blonde deposited herself onto the rock beside me with a sigh  
  
"They haven't left yet. We're heading to Applebee's in a bit, but I wanted to see if you wanna come with us." She smiled slightly her eyes crinkling up in the corners.  
  
"Why do I not think your friends would take to kindly to me being there?" I wasn't suicidal, there was no way I agreeing to going with her. I had already reached my pissing off one whole team a day limit.   
  
"Oh come on it'll be fun, plus Banks and I are friends with you so they'll just have to get over it." Julie bumped my shoulder lightly  
  
"I dunno Gaffney."  
  
"Please Scooter, come one."  
  
I'm weak, spineless even. I am a poor excuse for a man. The look in her hazel eyes had me melting into a bubbling puddle of ex goalie.  
  
"Fine." I threw my hands up in surrender, "I'll just have to stop by the Army-Navy supply store on the way and pick up a can of mace."  
  
"Haha, you're so funny. Now why the long face? You can't be that upset because your uniform isn't going to have that stupid Indian embroidered on it anymore."  
  
"I don't have a uniform anymore, I uh quit the team." I lamented, skipping a stone on the water  
  
Julie scowled at me in confusion  
"Why?"  
  
You know it would've been a lot easier to keep things from her if she wasn't so damn cute. But no of course that could never happen. Why make things less difficult for me? Damn hormones making telling her to 'mind her own business' impossible. I was staring to curse the day puberty struck.  
  
"I dunno, I haven't been feeling much Warrior pride lately I guess. I don't think I'm the same person I use to be, and I know my friends aren't who they were."  
  
Julie simply nodded and kept looking at the water, after a minute I did too.  
  
"Scooter?" She shattered the silence again moments later, but it didn't bother me at all. Her voice was the most beautiful sound in the world, especially when saying my name.  
  
"Yeah?" I turned to face her again and met her pretty hazel eyes  
  
"Um, that kiss you gave me at the end of the game, was that a 'gee wiz you did a great job Julie' kiss or a 'I wish we could be more then friends' kiss?" That Gaffney, always with the tough questions, you know if hockey doesn't work out, she's got a bright future on Dateline or Sixty Minutes.  
  
"That was a… I dunno, what did you want it to be?"  
  
Do you know how she answered me? Of course you don't because you weren't there, unless you were there. In which case I'm sort of creped out, because I think it's pretty freaky that someone sat and watched us make out. Yup that's what happened, she kissed me! Julie actually kissed me! The girl can kiss to.  
  
It the risk of completely grossing you out, I've got to tell you, I was getting pretty turned on. Captain Winkie was definitely not getting the mental messages I was sending him. The one saying 'Calm down, you're not coming out to play.'  
  
"Down boy." Julie giggled getting up, "Come on, I need a ride to the restaurant."  
  
She ran up the hill and chased close behind her, catching her around the waist, spinning her around and pecking her cheek, before leading her to my car.  
  
From the doorway of Applebee's we could see the rest of the Ducks, sitting at three tables in the back, being their normal loud and goofy selves. We approached them quietly, holding hands, my palms were sweaty. I mean it was like walking into the lions den or something. All I needed was to say the wrong thing and get attacked by a whole flock.  
  
"Did you see the look on Riley's face?" Fulton asked taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"Man, I thought he was gonna cry." His fellow Bash Brother declared.  
  
"He probably did, when he got back to the dorm." I don't why I opened my mouth. I should've just stood off to the side and sunk into the background. But no I couldn't do that, I am a walking mouth that can't shut up for more then ten seconds.  
  
'Stupid Stupid' * Kicks self in the butt*  
  
"Scooter, hey sit down." Banks slid over on the bench to make room for me.  
  
"No thanks Banks, I'm just here to drop off Julie. I think I'll go now." I was halfway to the door before Conway made a snide comment.  
  
"Hey Scooter, when is the varsity getting fitted for you're new uniforms?" He snickered  
  
"I wouldn't know, I don't play anymore, I quit." I responded dully  
  
It seemed like the entire restaurant fell silent in the second, well the Ducks all did at least. I didn't explain it to them, they didn't deserve an explanation, I just walked out to the parking lot and sped off. 


	13. 13

I got to breakfast the next morning just as somebody snagged the last bagel, ,y entire body hurt from sleeping in my car to avoid going to my room and running into Riley and I'd cut myself shaving three or four times that morning. I could already tell it wasn't going to be a very good day. The way things were looking I had a feeling I'd be dead before lunch.  
  
I walked around the dining hall aimlessly looking for a place to sit, not that it truly mattered though, even if I found one I wasn't on the mood to eat. I made my way past the Ducks table wondering if anyone would say anything to me. They didn't, so I kept walking. I did however take notice that neither Julie nor her friend Connie were in their seats. That struck me as odd, but I'd find out later why.  
  
I wound up taking a seat with the mime club, just to have a place to get out of the way. It was sort of funny though because when I walked up to the table I said to them  
"Anyone that objects to my sitting here speak now."  
  
I guess you don't find that as funny as I did will then *sticks out tongue and blows raspberry* They didn't really find it funny either, don't know why. I was rolling on the floor. No not literally.  
  
Anyway I was staring idly into space when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned in the chair to face Julie. She was standing with her hands on her hips and her long blonde hair was all tucked up under a bandana.  
  
"Hey Julie, what's up?" I smiled at her brightly and quickly the grin faded as she didn't return it.  
  
"This is what's up." She shoved a note at me that was written on Rick's personal stationary  
'We didn't harm A hair on her head. We harmed the all.'  
  
My heart started to pound and I swear I broke into a cold sweat  
"What did they do?"  
  
"My hair, under this bandana, is PURPLE!" She shrieked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cole's girlfriend was in the bathroom at the same time as me this morning. I think they had her put dye in my shampoo."  
  
"Oh no." I sighed  
  
"Oh yes." she snapped "I have to skip the first two periods today, so I can go and have my hair dyed back to it's original color. You know what Scooter, I really like you and all, but it's not worth it." With that she walked away with a sad expression on her face.  
  
I ran into Cole and Riley in the hall later that day, I wasn't going to say anything to them at first. But they had to go and open there mouths.  
  
"You're girlfriend looks good in purple Scooter." Cole taunted  
  
"Not as cute as she use be, unless you like that punk rocker look." Riley added  
  
"If you don't, I'll take her off your hands." Brown interjected  
  
That is what set me off. I lunged forward catching Gary across the middle and knocking him off balance. I didn't plan on hitting him but by the time two of the teachers in nearby rooms pulled me off of him, my arm was limp and numb and my knuckles were raw.  
  
Suspended for a five days and academic probation was the sentence the dean passed down. I think it should've been lighter given what happened, but I guess dying my girl friends hair lavender didn't warrant a shattered nose in Buckley's eyes. Old fuddey duddey.  
  
That wasn't going to be fun to explain to my father. 


	14. 14

"I am very disappointed in you Scott, what kind of example are you setting for Bailey here?" My father paced the living room for the forth time before starting his lecture. But of course it all came back to Bailey, how could it not? I mean everything in this world revolves around Bailey, even everything I do has to in some way involve my sister.  
  
I sighed and shifted in the leather arm chair in my fathers den.  
  
"First you quit hockey and now this. And I've been informed about your new little girlfriend as well. It's bad enough you alienate people that have been your friends for years, but now you go and bond with the lowest forms of financial outcast imaginable. I just don't know what to do with you son."  
  
'Son. Can you believe that? That was the first time in six years he'd called me son. Apparently I was only his son when I was getting into trouble.'  
  
"What would you like me to tell you Dad?" I ran a hand threw my brown hair "That I'm sorry, and I'm gonna run up to my room right now and call Gary to apologize, then call Julie and break up with her?"  
  
"Scott, you're father and I are worried about you, this isn't like you. I've never known you to as much as raise your voice to someone let alone, physically strike a friend." Sky spoke up from where she'd been standing in the doorway. I hadn't even noticed her there, but then she'd always made herself scarce where I was concerned.  
  
"Sky, I can handle this. Please go check on Bailey." My father said to her rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.  
  
"Now dear if Scott is having trouble in school…"  
  
"Scooter, no one calls me Scott, it's Scooter." I interrupted her  
  
She exhaled heavily and blinked at me  
"Okay then, if Scooter is having problems in school it's my job as his mother to be there for him and try to help and understand."  
  
"You're not my mother!" I snapped "Personally most of the time I wish you weren't my father either!"  
  
My father looked stunned, I can comprehend easily why. I've never so much as mumbled such a disrespectful remark under my breath to my parents, let alone yelled one and been so blatantly rude.  
  
"I will not be talked to that way in my own home, nor will I allow you to speak to my wife in such a manner. Now you go up to your room and don't let me see your face until tomorrow morning." Scott Philip Vanderbilt III's voice was like ice and the blood nearly froze in my veins just hearing it.  
  
"You got it Dad." I pushed myself off the chair and stormed up the stairs to my room.  
  
I hadn't been home for over a month, but it still looked the same. Decorated dark blue and my favorite color orange. You'd think those two colors wouldn't look good together, but the wall I have it they really do. The walls and floor are blue, looking sort of like a smurf blow up in there and the ceiling, curtains and bedspread are orange. Usually it made me feel calmer, that night it didn't do a thing. I flung myself onto my bed and buried my face in a pillow to stifle the swears that were spilling out of my mouth.  
  
About an hour later there was a soft knocking at my door, as I finished stuffing the last copy of my Victoria Secret catalogs in the garbage. Now that I had Julie I didn't need to see half naked girls anymore. Not that I looked at them often. Oh hell who am I kidding, I wasn't throwing away dirty magazines, I never even owned any. I'm just trying to make myself look a little bit like a regular teenage guy and save face. When the knock came, I was rearranging my sock draw.  
  
"Yeah?" I hollered over the Ella Fitzgerald CD I was listening to.  
  
"Scooter, you're father and I are going out to have a late dinner. Would you like to join us?" It was Sky on the other side of the door  
  
Believe me when I tell you there was no way on God's green Earth I was going anywhere with them.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well is it alright if we leave Bailey here with you then and give the nanny the rest of the night off?"  
  
"Whatever." I answered shortly and turned the radio up louder  
  
I was fast asleep when the phone rang that night. At first I didn't answer it, the clock read fifteen past one and I was sure the parental units would be home by then and able to answer it. After the fifth ring I couldn't take it anymore and leaned over to grab the phone off the hook.  
  
"Hello?" I said groggily  
  
"Is this the Vanderbilt residence?" The person on the other end of the line queried.  
  
'Was that guy in the habit of calling people at 1 o'clock AM and only hoping they got the right house? I mean if I had to wake someone up at quarter past one in the morning, I'd make dame sure it was the correct place.'  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is the Minnesota State police, I'm calling looking for a Scott Vanderbilt IIII."  
  
Then I was worried  
"That's me."  
  
"Well Mr. Vanderbilt, are you related to Scott Philip Vanderbilt the III?"  
  
Let's think about that, if I'm Scott Vanderbilt IIII wouldn't that mean there must be a Scott Vanderbilt III in my family? It's like duh, how dumb was the cop?  
  
"Yes, that's my father." I responded getting slightly annoyed  
  
"And a Mrs. Sky Vanderbilt?"  
  
"Yes she's my step mother, can you get to the point!"  
  
"Oh, certainly. It's hard for me to say this sir, but there's been and accident. Your mother is in critical condition and I'm sorry to tell you, you're father was DOA."  
  
The phone fell from my hand and my heart began to beat at a triple pace. My father was gone, Sky was barely living and the last thing I said to them was  
  
"You're not my mother!" I snapped "Personally most of the time I wish you weren't my father either!"  
  
What had I done? 


	15. 15

I crept to Bailey's room and found her fast asleep in her youth bed. Her gray eyes were closed delicately as if there was nothing wrong with the world. I ran my fingers through her soft red curls, fighting the tears the stung my eyes. She was too young to be without a father, I myself was too young for that. How could that have happened? My father, dead on arrival. It seemed almost impossible; my dad was the world's most cautious driver. It didn't make sense and I was nearly certain there had been some sort of mistake.  
  
I stood there watching the moonlight dance on her innocent face and shivered unwillingly at the thought that my father was dead and my stepmother may not make it through the night. It was too surreal. I remember kissing my little sister's forehead before racing down the stairs, in the pouring rain, to the taxi that was waiting in the driveway. Bailey's nanny Sophie had arrived moments prior, after I'd called her in a panic, explaining that I needed to get to the hospital, so she had to watch the baby.   
  
"May I help you sir?" A voice called shattering the blackness that formed in my brain.  
  
I turned to see a tall, plump woman in a nurses' uniform. I didn't even remember walking into the emergency room, it was as if one minute I was in the taxi the next I was standing the hospital soaking wet and freezing cold.  
"Yes, I'm looking for my parents, they were brought in after a car accident."  
  
"Okay, if you tell me who they are, I can help you find them." The nurse smiled  
  
"Oh right, uh, Scott and Sky Vanderbilt." I shook my head and tried to focus  
  
"Well, Mrs. Vanderbilt is still unconscious and in critical condition. But she is stable and the doctors are working very hard to save her. She's up in ICU, unfortunately visitors aren't permitted for the first day in intensive care, so I cant allow you to see her right now." The smile retained on her face like she was trying to comfort me.  
  
"What about my father."  
  
Instantly the smile faded from the women's face and her eyes shifted unnervingly.  
"Oh dear, didn't the police call you sir? I'm sorry but your father was already clinically dead when he got here, he didn't survive the accident. Right now we believe the impact broke his neck, making it impossible for him to lift his head and causing him to suffocate in his air bag. I thought it was the responsibility of the investigating officer to notify the next of kin of that."  
  
"They told me." I whispered, "I was just hoping they were wrong."  
  
"Denial is a common defensive against such painful news. However, with your father deceased, you are given power of attorney. You've got to decide what treatment is given to your mother."   
  
If it had been just the day before I would've corrected the women with a "she's my stepmother" but right then the technicalities didn't seem that important.  
"I can't… I can't do that."  
  
"That's understandable, you've got a lot to process at the moment. Why don't you go home for the night and try to get some rest?" The women suggested  
  
"I won't be able to sleep, I'm not leaving." I answered sternly  
  
"Alright, at least let me show to some where you can relax and dry off."  
  
I had hardly noticed the icy dampness that had been seeping into my skin.  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, this isn't a good time for a young man like yourself to be alone, would you like me to phone someone for you, someone you'd like to talk to?"  
  
"No, no, there's only one person that can help me right now. I'll get in touch with her myself."  
  
Twenty minutes later after I had changed into a pair of hospital scrubs that the nurse had offered me, I stood nervously running my fingers through my hair, which I dried under one of those electric hand dryers in the restroom. I was pretty apprehensive about calling the one person I wanted to talk to. I wasn't even certain if she would even talk to me, especially considering all that had happened recently, but still I picked up my cell phone and tapped in the number.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy, unfamiliar female voice croaked following the sixth ring  
  
"Connie?" I asked praying I hadn't dialed the wrong number   
  
"Yeah, Scooter?"  
  
"Uhuh, uh can I talk to Julie please?" I don't know what I was thinking calling that late on a school night.  
  
"Scooter, do you realize what time it is?" She yawned  
  
"Actually no."  
  
"It's 2:00 AM."  
  
"It is? I'm sorry Connie, it's just really important, I've gotta talk to Jules, could you please put her on?"  
  
"Hold on a sec." I heard a ruffle of what I assumed was Connie's blankets, followed by footprints on a hard wood floor and muffled voices.  
  
"Hello?" A second drowsy, girl's intonation came on the line, this one belonging to Jules  
  
"Julie, it's me." I declared softly  
  
"Scooter, what's wrong, what's the matter?" Her words were ensued by the sound of her sitting up straight on her bed and turning on the light on a nearby end table.  
  
"There's been an accident." I began  
  
"Accident, are you okay! What happened, where are you?" Her anxious inquiries spilled from her mouth like lighting from a cloud.  
  
"I'm at the hospital, but I'm fine. It was my parents…" I gulped to control my emotions "My dad didn't make it and my stepmother's really bad Jules, she may die too. I just…I just wanted to hear you voice. I…I…I feel so alone right now."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, what hospital are you at, I'm coming down there, you shouldn't be by yourself."  
  
"I'm at Fairview, but don't come down here Julie. I'm sorry for calling so late and waking you up, you've got class tomorrow and everything. I'm going to let you go. I'll call you back in the afternoon. Bye."  
  
I hung up quickly and wondering into the waiting room, suddenly aware of my own exhaustion, I fell in heap onto one of the sofas and drifted to sleep. I'm not sure how long I was out before I felt the sensation of cold droplets of water falling on my face. But after the tenth or eleventh I realized I wasn't dreaming and opened my eyes. There hovering over me was a sopping wet Julie Gaffney. Her hair seemed a little darker, and it was noticeably shorter (I imagine as a fix for the purple dye job courtesy of my old friends), still she was the most beautiful thing my weary eyes could've seen.  
  
"Crap, I didn't mean to wake you." She said, scowling at herself  
  
"No, it's fine, I wasn't very comfortable anyway. But what are you doing here? I told you not to come." I sat up and stretched  
  
"I wasn't going to let you stay here all night, on your own. Besides, I want to be here for you, I care about you a lot Scooter." The girl lowered herself onto the couch next to me and I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her close and wept into her already damp hair. 


	16. 16

I remember standing near my father's casket, not crying. I know I should have been but my eyes were dry as a desert. For four days prior to the funeral, I had bawled like a baby. That day no tears would come. But then, I think Sky cried enough for both of us.  
  
I was sitting with Bailey on my lap when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I bounced Bailey on my knew one more time and closed my eyes with a sigh, before I turned to see who it was. I had heard the words 'I'm so sorry Scooter.' so many times they'd lost all meaning to me. I saw two people standing behind me, one I'd seen every time I looked in the mirror and the other I hadn't seen in years. My mom and brother.  
  
"Hi sweetie." My mother smiled sympathetically "How are you feelin'?"  
  
"I'm doing okay, you know as good as can be expected. Hey Chris, do you want to hold Bailey for a bit?" I offered the little one to my twin.  
  
"No, no thanks." He answered shying away. I think, he doesn't really think of dad, Sky or Bailey as his family. "I think I'm gonna go say hi to Sky and um bye to dad. Where's Sky?"  
  
"Uh, over there." I indicated pointing to the redheaded women in the wheelchair, with her back to us.  
  
"Scooter honey," My mom began "I actually came here today to invite you to come back to New York with your brother and I. There's more then enough room in my apartment, and Christopher is moving into a loft with a few of his friends from school. You remember Jamal, Al, Cassidy, Dawn and L-train right? They offered to allow you to stay with them as well. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know mom, I mean that's a lot to think about, I mean my life is here." I couldn't believe she sprung that on me like that, my dad wasn't even cold in the grave yet.  
  
"Consider this Scott, you have no family here and from what I've been told, you're friends are no longer even speaking to you." She added "And you've quit the hockey team, if you come home with me, I maybe able to pull some strings and get you on the team at Manny High."  
  
"Still……"  
  
"I'll give you some time to think it over dear, but Chris and I are leaving Manhattan in three days." With that she got up and went off to speak to my grandmother.  
  
AT THE SAME TIME  
  
"Gaffney, do you think you could stop the puck!" Orion fumed throwing his whistle across the box.  
  
"Give her a break coach." Charlie said, pushing the door open and climbing onto the bench.  
  
"And why should I do that Conway? We have a game in a week against the Warren Learning Center Weasels, the one team in the league that's undefeated and our goalie hasn't stopped a puck all practice."  
  
"She's just distracted, Scooter's father died, Jules is worrying about him. But he comes back to school tomorrow, she'll be good for the game."  
  
"She better be, or else she's bench and I'm putting Goldberg in."  
  
"I think we've got bigger problems." Charlie nodded to the doorway where Averman came walking in with his arm in a sling and stitches on his forehead.  
  
The whole team skated off the ice and surrounded the class clown, a hyper mixture of what 'happeneds? and 'are you okays?'  
  
"I fell down the stairs, my wrist is broken. I'm out of the game for four weeks." Les responded glumly.   
  
Orion turned an awful shade of green as he swallowed all the swears that wanted out of his mouth.  
  
"Alright, twenty-five laps, everyone keep up with Luis, those of you that can't, no one goes home till Goldberg finishes. I've gotta go see if I can burrow a varsity player to play both ways and fill the empty roster spot."  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
I called Jules as soon as I got home from the funeral, one because I wanted to tell her about my mother's offer and two because I knew she'd be worried about me.  
  
"Hey Julie." I greeted when she picked up.  
  
"Hi Scooter, are you okay? How was the service?" I heard her flop onto her bed.  
  
"It was hard really hard, probably the toughest thing I've ever done." I replied sitting down at my desk.  
  
"I would've been there if you would've let me."  
  
"I know, but you had class and practice, I couldn't just ask your life to stop because my father died. Plus you've got that big game coming up."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me. Averman broke his wrist today, I don't know what we're going to do."  
  
"I'm sure Orion'll think of something."  
  
"Yeah…" There was silence for a second before she queried. "So are you okay, really?"  
  
I sighed hard.  
"My mom and brother came to the funeral, they want me to move back to New York with them."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm thinking about it. My mother raised some good points, about not having any friends or the hockey team to fall back on, to help me through all of this. It seems like the best thing for me."  
  
"Oh." Suddenly Julie sounds disappointed. "So what about us? I mea, I don't wanna change your decision, but I thought we had the start of something special."  
  
"We do Jules, I really like you, I think you're great."  
  
"Well that's a relieve, sorta…"  
  
"Don't worry about it, if I move we'll work it out. I'll come visit you when, I come out to see my sister and grandmother and you can come to my mother's when for the weekend or something, when you go home to Maine on vacation."  
  
"You sound like you've already made up your mind."  
  
"Unless another reason for me to stay comes up, I'll more then likely go Jules. I'm sorry. I gotta go, my nana's here, she wants to spend some time together. Hey don't worry okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I'll meet you in the quad, and I'll take you out for breakfast okay, at like 7:30."  
  
"Sure, I'll see you then. Have a good night." And she hung up sounding despondent. 


	17. 17

Julie was already sitting on one of the benches in the quad when I got there the next morning. She had her arms folded across her stomach and her head turned to the right as if she was staring intently at something. I walked up swiftly and dropped myself onto the bench beside her.  
  
"Hey." Jules greeted turning toward me.  
  
"Good morning. What were you looking at?" I tossed my arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing really, just thinking."  
  
"Care to tell me about what?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh I see how it is." I turned my back to her, in my best hissy hitting chick impression. I even did one of those 'talk to the hand' thinks when she tried to talk to me about a minute later.   
  
I've come to the conclusion I watch to much TV, where else would I get such a stupid idea. I was trying very hard to get her to smile though. I love her smile, it lit up the sky, brightened a room, stopped traffic and it distracted me from my point again. Ever notice every time I get off the subject of what was happening in a particular time, Jules is normally the culprit? I mean there's just something about her that makes me unable to think about anything else.  
  
*Ducks to avoid objects hurled at his head* 'Scooter if you don't stop babbling about how great Julie is, I stopping this story right now.'  
  
Alright, fine *mumbles in coherently about Meme being a bully*, anyway, as I continue to keep my back to her, I feel a hand on my knee. Julie squeezes it gently and I turn to look at her. She gives me what I'm positive is a phone grin, but it's better then nothing.  
  
"Come on," She said "you promised me breakfast."  
  
Julie tugged me across campus toward the parking lot and found my car in it's usual spot. She clipped her seatbelt closed and then looked up at me with expectant eyes. I turned the key in the ignition, clicked the transmission into reverse and backed out of the slot.  
  
We sat silently in a booth at a local diner, Jules had requested some little dive called Mickey's and I hadn't had the heart to tell her no. You'd think having gotten what she wanted, and going where she wanted to go, she'd be in a slightly better mood, but she wasn't. I was lucky to even get a 'Can you pass the maple syrup?' out of her.  
  
"Is there something wrong Gaffney?" I queried, sipping my coffee.  
  
Her reply was a bland  
"No."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing, well expect…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you decided if you're really gonna go?"  
  
I exhaled heavily and rested my coffee cup on the edge of the table. I understood why she would want to talk about it, I just wished she'd give it up. I reached over the table and took her hand.  
  
"Julie, I told you last night, I'm probably going to go. My families in New York and Chris's friends are pretty cool, plus I can play there. Hockey's been my life for years Jules, I don't wanna give that up unless I have too."  
  
"Oh, I see." She told me she understood, but I could tell, she didn't.  
  
"It's not that I don't care about you, I do, I really do. I just can't see giving up my mother, brother and a chance to play again, simply to stay here with you."  
  
"That's only mildly insulting." She sniffled and I was certain she was about to cry. She didn't though, she was too tough for that.  
  
"Come on Jules."  
  
"No, no, I get it. But keep this in mind, not only am I here, but so is Sky and your sister. Scooter your mom and brother chose to go to Manhattan, they made the decision to leave you. But Sky, stepmother or not has been there for you every day since you were a kid, she was there when your real mother wasn't. Chris is old enough to come visit you if he wanted a brotherly relationship, but he didn't. Plus there's the fact that, Bailey needs a male figure to be there for her while she's growing up, she needs you Scooter."  
  
When I didn't say anything for a long minute she just shook her head and instructed me to take her back to school. So much for our romantic breakfast together.  
  
  
After being suspended for so long the one thing I really needed to be concentrating on that day was school work, yet could I? No of course not. Alas cruel fate is out to get me I swear.   
  
*In a Shakespearian dramatic tone* 'Why must you mock me?'  
  
Period after period, I sat at my desk trying to pay attention, and period after period, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling I'd let Julie down. Her words kept playing over in my head  
  
"But keep this in mind, not only am I here, but so is Sky and your sister. Scooter your mom and brother chose to go to Manhattan, they made the decision to leave you. But Sky, stepmother or not has been there for you every day since you were a kid, she was there when your real mother wasn't. Chris is old enough to come visit you if he wanted a brotherly relationship, but he didn't."   
  
We couldn't she just let me go?  
  
To make things worse as I came out my last period class at the end of the day, I crashed into a broad chested, curly haired blonde, that had been seemingly waiting for me.  
  
"What do you want Cole?" I grumbled, not being in the mood to deal with him.  
  
"Scooter I'm insulted, I just wanted to welcome you back." See the only problem with that is, he forgot I knew him well enough to know, he always has an ulterior motive.  
  
"You know Cole somewhere in the jungles of South America, there's a monkey with your parents real son." I snapped trying to shove my way passed him.  
  
He grabbed my arm and stopped me though  
"Hold it there Goalie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard about your move to New York, I have to tell you, I think it's the smartest thing for you to do. Or at least the safest."  
  
That boiled my blood and I couldn't help but give a rude retort  
"The guy who's IQ places him somewhere between an ashtray and a pickle jar, is telling me what's smart. Talk about ironic. And just so you know, nothing's set in stone, so don't go buying the decorations for my goodbye party."  
  
I stormed passed him, straight out the closest exit and went directly to my dorm. Luckily Riley wasn't there when I got there, I just wanted to be alone for a while. I was too, for a couple hours, unfortunately around 5:00 there was a knock at my door.   
  
"Who's there?" I asked through the door.  
  
"It's uh, Banks and Charlie." A familiarly quiet voice came from the other side. That was obviously Adam  
  
"Scooter open up, we've gotta talk to you." The gruff, pushy voice, was definitely Charlie.  
  
'We've gotta talk' why was that not a good sign? 


	18. The End

That Saturday I was standing in the lobby of the airport with Julie by my side, she was crying and I don't know what to do. I couldn't think of anything to say that would make her smile and it made me heartsick to see that look on her face.  
  
"Hey, cheer up will ya? If you get any bluer you'll turn into a Smurf." I squeezed her hand.  
  
"I'll kill that Rick Riley." She declared without an air of play.  
  
"Why, what did he do now?" I sighed.  
  
"Nothing, it's just… if he wasn't such a jerk, you wouldn't have quit hockey and you'd be staying."  
  
"It's not that bad, it's not like we'll never see each other."  
  
"Stop it Scooter, you know this isn't gonna work." Jules was so worked up she was even making hand gestures.  
  
"It'll work Gaffney, I'm not giving it the option of not working."  
  
"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 837 MINNEAPOLIS TO MANHATTAN" The call came out over the loud speaker.  
  
"That's me." I said tossing my carry on, onto my shoulder.  
  
"I'll walk you to the gate." She volunteered.  
  
"No, it's okay, if you're that upset just knowing I'm going, it'll be worse watching me bored the plane. I'll call you when I get there." I kissed her cheek, now salty with tears. "Don't worry, I'm sure the next time we see each other will seem sooner then we expected it too."  
  
"Yeah, bye Scooter."  
  
"Bye Jules." With that I walked away.  
AT THE EDEN HALL VS. THE WARREN LEARNING CENTER WEASELS GAME  
Julie sat on the bench in the locker room with a blank expression, the words of coach Orion barely making it through the cloud in her head. Connie sat beside her, with her arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"Alright team, I know this is going to be hard, the weasels are a tough team, but with concentration, focus and effort, we can win this game. Am I right?"  
  
A loud cheer of 'Yeah' came up from the team.  
  
"That's it. Now Charlie I feel like I'm forgetting something, what am I forgetting?"  
  
The Captain scratched his head for joking emphasis.  
"Yeah Coach, the alternate player."  
  
"Oh that's right, let him in."  
  
Charlie hopped up and opened the door to the hall and let Averman's fill in enter the room. Jaws dropped, eyeballs fell from peoples heads and I looked great in a JV jersey.  
  
"Scooter!" Julie jumped up from her seat and shot across the locker room, tossing herself at me. "What are you doing here, I saw your plane leave."  
  
"You saw the plane leave, but I wasn't on it. I waited just inside the terminal until you were gone." I picked her up in a hug.  
  
"Wait, time out, he's a Goalie." Russ spoke up "And a Warrior at that."  
  
"Ex Warrior Russ." The quiet Asian kid spoke up. "He quit remember."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact you're a Goalie though." Julie looked at me.  
  
"Well, you know how all week I kept telling you I couldn't hang out after school because I had to pack and spend time with my family?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We were having scoring lessons, Charlie and Banks and I. They were teaching me."  
  
"Okay, how'd this come about?"  
  
"I remembered that Scooter told me once, when I was playing for varsity, that sometimes he wishes he could play instead of just staying in goal." Banksie answered.  
  
"Besides, he's filling in for Averman, it's not like he has to be any good." The curly haired Bash Brother joked.   
  
"Thanks, thanks a lot, Portman." Averman retorted.  
  
"Alright Ducks, let's go win this!" Orion yelled as we cleared the locker room.  
  
I've never felt more comfortable, or more at home as I did in that uniform. The opening quack excitement cheer gave me goose pimples, the feel of the ice under my skates, it was like playing for the first time. Like I had never been a Hawk or Warrior, that I should've been a Duck just like the rest of the team. It was a pride I'd never felt before. We won that game, though I didn't score a point. But in retrospect that really didn't matter. I just had the best time and it was probably one of the best experiences of my life.  
  
At the end of the game I grabbed Julie by the hand and pulled her up to the bleachers, sweat soaked and skates still on. In the second row was a redheaded women with a small little girl in her lap.  
  
"Sky." I said gaining my stepmother's attention.  
  
"Scooter, sweetie great game." The women complimented.  
  
"Thank you. Um Sky, this is Julie. Jules this is my mother." I smiled at Sky and she grinned back, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And this is my little sister Bailey."  
  
Julie extended her hand to Sky and turned her head to grin at me.  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Vanderbilt."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Sky replied.  
  
"Hey Julie come down here for a sec." Connie called from the ice.  
  
"Excuse me." Jules pardoned herself and went down to join her friends.  
  
"She seems delightful." My stepmother told me, bouncing my sister.  
  
"She's fantastic, but I'm glad you like her, I'm thinking of asking her over to the house for dinner, you know so you and Bailey can get to know her."  
  
"Well there's nothing better then love, I hope she says yes. As a matter of fact, I've been thinking, the house has been awfully quiet around the house these days, maybe we should have a party, we can invite your new friends."   
  
"Really? That would be great."  
  
"Scooter, we're goin' for burgers, you comin'?" Fulton yelled up to me.  
  
"Be right there." I responded, "Um, can we make party arrangements later?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you when you get home, have fun." Sky nodded.  
  
"Thanks Mom, bye Bailey." With that I bounded down the stairs.  
  
I entered Wendy's with Julie by my side and Banksie who had ridden with us behind me. The rest of the team had taken the bus and had gotten there faster, I had had to stop for gas. They were loud and celebrating like they had that day at AppleBee's, after they meet us in the JV Varsity show down, only this time I didn't feeling like I was intruding, nor was I afraid that one of them was going to pound me to a pulp.  
  
"What took you guys so long, I'm starving." Goldberg wined as we sat down at a nearby table.  
  
"Yeah, you look like it." Averman joked.  
  
We all broke into hysterical fits of laughter, that caused all the people at surrounding tables to turn their heads and roll their eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright, alright, quiet everybody." Charlie stood up on his chair. "Scooter, on behave of the Ducks I'd like to officially welcome you to the team and we all chipped in and bought you a gift."  
  
Guy leaned under his table and pulled out a white box.  
"Here you go, hope it fits." He said handing it to me.   
  
I pulled the lid off and inside, between two pieces of tissue paper was a purple and green Ducks jersey, just like the one the rest wore in the Jr. Good Will Games. I remember smiling a Cheshire cat grin, pulling the jersey out of the box and tugging it on over my clothes.  
  
"Thanks guys, this is so great." I hopped up and shook hands with all of them, well except Julie, when I got to her I pulled her tightly to me and whispered "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She replied with a kiss.  
  
Who says there's no such thing as happy endings these days? 


End file.
